deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Postponing of Heroes UNITE!
Hello fellow Deadliest Fiction Users it's me. So-Pro Warrior or SPW. Anyways yeah if you read the title correctly I have made a hard decision of postponing Heroes UNITE! To the beginning of Next Year of 2014. It was a hard decision and one I thought over and over in my head but yesterday I decided to go through with it. I take full responsibility for what has happened as I thought that I would have the Summer Time to get the majority of it done...but unfortunately when time for me to go back to school came and I had only completed TWO of the Universes Storylines those being the Lord of the Rings and Dragon Age I knew that I would have to move ahead of schedule. So since the beginning of my school year as I am now a Junior at High School I have mostly been working on adding in the Heroes, Armies etc... to try and get everyone in. AS you know I have added in all of the Ancient Heroes and am working on the Modern Heroes and all just recently finishing up the Digimon Heroes. But it was after completing that I began to think about postponing this Ultimate Battle of the Decade. I have been very busy at school recently as I am the Assistant Manager for my schools Basketball Team, making videos for some of my Projects (mostly English III), and just recently I have auditioned and made it into my school's Fall Play meaning that I am going to be very busy with school work. That combined with a lot of other stuff happening as well. But also I began to think. As you know I have by now added in heroes like the Power Rangers. And right now some of you are probably wondering how rangers like Tommy Oliver is being FOUR Rangers since he was those four and all. Well the only way that can be truly and well explained would of been in the story of when Shepard, his team, Chief and the Doctor would of traveled to the Universe of the Power Rangers. Honestly I just don't see this battle being TRULY complete without the Stories to add in...well the Storyline. Some of you have read the first two Chapters of mine and you really liked them and I will definitely continue to the best of my abilities to keep on making those kinds of stories for the upcoming Chapters and all. But to sum it all up. Due to the amount of time left in this year (seriously 2013 came and gone like that? Wow!) What I should of done from the very beginning of this year is start of Heroes UNITE! Not wait to the middle of the year and then well yeah. So I will postpone working on Heroes UNITE until the beginning of Next Year of 2014 which is why I have moved everything to Sandbox 2 for now. Once 2014 comes I will re-begin my work on Heroes UNITE such as first order of business completing the story for the Universe of the Dragon Riders (Inheritance Cycle Universe) unless I finish it before then in which I will post it up on Fanfic for you guys to read and add the link onto my Sandbox. And then throughout the year continue to work hard and well on the next chapters and maybe even add in other Heroes and Villains in there depending on what I see in the future such as maybe the Heroes from Attack on Titan, and more (depending). And then once all the stories are completed and all the Heroes, Armies and Forces of Evil are finally added in. Finally Begin the Ultimate Battle of the Decade! I have already started writing a plan on how the battle will be handled (with it being a situational battle) and how the battle will play out. And to give you a heads up here is how it will go. The Plan #A Space Battle #The Special Forces (Plus Shepard, his Team and Chief) will have to deal with the Hades Cannons to clear LZ's for the rest of the Ground Force #The Ground Battle: Will begin as a POV from various Soldiers of the various armies, then will switch to the POV of various Heroes Gathered #Finally: The Big Final Battle to Decide it All! The Heroes vs. The Forces of Evil Yep pretty much like that. I will explain more and everything once we get there and all such as for the Space Battle as it will be a situational battle and all. Well that's all DF. Again I apologize for having to come down to this but I just feel like the Battle can't be completed without the Stories. So until that time I will begin finishing up all my previous unfinished battles: SA vs. GAR (Another Big Battle!), Team Samurai vs. Team Ninja, and the 3rd Person Free For All. I will also be working on my other Fanfic Stories as well such as finishing up the final Three Chapters for Halo x Lord of the Rings: Lord of the RIngs The Spartan Prophecy (Currently one of my best works as of now), continue to work on Kamen Rider Fourze x Mass Effect: It's Mass Effect Time! And Start other planned Crossovers Check out some I already have planned: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4395959/So-Pro-Warrior I hope the wait will be worth it for you guys and once more I am sorry for the problems on my part. With any luck the Stories and the Battle all together will make it the best Battle ever. FORCES OF GOOD TOGETHER! HEROES FOREVER! The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 04:44, September 17, 2013 (UTC)